


Баскетбол, в который играют Морган и Рид

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Баскетбол, в который играют Морган и Рид<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu и Uruno-kun<br/>Размер: миди, 6355 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Дерек Морган/Спенсер Рид, Аарон Хотчнер, Пенелопа Гарсия, Эмили Прентисс, Дэвид Росси, Дженнифер Джеро<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: романс, юмор, флафф, ER<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Морган ненавидел баскетбол, а Рид когда-то тренировал баскетбольную команду. Что будет, если накануне большого турнира их спортивным интересам придётся столкнуться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баскетбол, в который играют Морган и Рид

Спенсер никогда не скрывал, что не любит спорт. Дереку просто повезло, что он был человеком слова и, произнеся магическое «Я у тебя в долгу», не мог отказать в просьбе, потому что иного способа затащить его на бейсбольную площадку не существовало в принципе. Не то чтобы Дерек обожал бейсбол — ему пару лет назад предложили курировать команду Квантико до тех пор, пока не найдут постоянного куратора, но, как говорится, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Однако после той единственной игры Спенсер наотрез отказывался даже подходить к площадке, заявляя, что никому ничего не должен и хватит уже с него спорта.

Так что когда перед общим собранием Спенсер подошёл к Хотчу с какими-то схемами и начал ему что-то втолковывать, кажется, про баскетбол, Дерек сначала не поверил.

— Парень, погоди минутку. Ты собираешься играть в баскетбол?

— Не играть, а тренировать нашу баскетбольную команду к турниру между силовыми структурами. У них есть игроки, но нет стратегии.

— Не возражаю, если это не будет в ущерб твоей работе, — просмотрев бумаги, как-то легко согласился Хотч, и Дерек сообразил, что он откуда-то знал о баскетбольной сборной заранее.

Интересно, а когда ему собирались сообщить?

— Надеюсь, ты не имел на меня планов на этот турнир, — не глядя на него, быстро проговорил Спенсер, собирая свои бумаги со стола.

— Да нет, — ядовито отозвался Дерек, откинувшись в своём кресле, — я ведь был уверен, что ты у нас совершенно не любишь спорт. А предубеждение у тебя, оказывается, только против бейсбола.

— Я не люблю ни бейсбол, ни баскетбол, мне больше шахматы по душе, если говорить откровенно.

— Рид, не говори так, будто я волоком тащу тебя на хоккей.

— Хоккей тоже не входит в список моих интересов, — Спенсер наконец рывком выпрямился и, не замечая его взгляда, убрал со лба разметавшиеся волосы. — Это сплав силовой борьбы и стратегии, причём стратегии там минимум, то есть, исход матча в большей степени зависит от силовой подготовки и меткости игроков. Баскетбол в этом плане интересней, потому что благодаря грамотно выстроенной стратегии среднестатистическая команда может выиграть у лидера с вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов. Я не говорю уже о том, что баскетбол визуально привлекательней для зрителей: забить мяч в корзину можно семьдесят тремя разными бросками, в то время как в хоккее все броски, так или иначе, разновидность одного удара.

Дерек скрипнул зубами.

— Окей, красавчик, переходим на личности?

— Вовсе нет. Всего лишь привожу причины, по которым согласился тренировать команду, и на мой взгляд, они весьма объективны.

Красноречиво посмотрев на него, Дерек всё же решил промолчать. Вот, значит, как. Он пошёл у Спенсера на поводу: смотрел хоккей в гордом одиночестве, пока тот утыкался в свои книги или газеты, не тащил его в бейсбольную команду, хотя им позарез нужны были запасные, вообще никак не притеснял в этом плане. Чем ему отплатили? Спенсер, даже не спросив, нужна ли ему помощь, пошёл руководить чужой командой. Прекрасно, именно так и поступают без пяти минут супруги.

— Ммм, первая семейная ссора, — блаженно закатив глаза, цокнул языком Росси. — Такие воспоминания навевает.

Дерек покосился на него, но ничего не успел сказать.

— Мой мимиметр сейчас зашкалит, — с улыбкой Чеширского кота и нездоровым интересом во взгляде сообщила Гарсия, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что её не интересуют подробности личной жизни коллег.

— Гарсия, я хотел бы начать, — невозмутимо сообщил Хотч, и Дерек успел заметить, как он погасил понимающую улыбку.

Оставить это всё так, как есть, было невозможно. Спенсер весьма искусно поставил его в неловкое положение перед всей командой и, по всей видимости, даже не осознавал, что такого сделал.

День и из-за этого, и из-за нового дела протянулся утомительно долго, но Дереку так и не удалось остаться со Спенсером наедине и выяснить, а что это, собственно, было. Коллеги же, по заведённой традиции делая вид, что не при делах, понимающе переглядывались; Дерек старался не обращать внимания, но лукавая улыбка Росси, искрящееся от любопытства лицо Гарсии в мониторе и перешёптывавшиеся Джей Джей с Прентисс довершили разгром.

— Ладно, Спенс, — начал он, только закрыв за ними дверь номера, — сейчас нам уже никто не помешает, так что выкладывай начистоту: зачем ты это сделал?

Тот, уже пройдя в комнату и поставив сумку на кровать, помедлил с ответом:

— Что — «это»?

— Ты меня хотел позлить? Или проучить? У меня IQ не 187, мне иногда пояснения нужны.

Рид высунул озадаченное лицо в дверной проём, явно соображая, о чём речь.

— Спенс, перестань делать такой вид, будто ты не понимаешь.

— Ты про баскетбол?

Дерек досчитал до десяти, сделал глубокий вдох, так что пуговицы на рубашке затрещали, но ответить спокойно так и не смог:

— А ты сегодня сделал что-то ещё, из-за чего мне пришлось бы дёргаться?

Тот, наконец выйдя в крошечный коридор, скрестил руки на груди и вполне невинно спросил:

— Не понимаю, почему тебя это задевает.

— Меня? Нет, Спенс, баскетбол меня не задевает. Хочешь играть, то есть, тренировать — пожалуйста, это твоё дело. Меня задевает то, что ты, ничего не сказав, сразу пошёл к Хотчу договариваться. Спенс, так отношения не строятся. Ты должен был поделиться со мной.

— И услышать, что баскетбольная команда не стоит и одной десятой затраченных на неё усилий? — дёрнул плечом Спенсер, опасно прищурившись, и Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, угадав в его словах собственное недавнее высказывание.

Однако тут нечего было стыдиться, Дерек ни капли не солгал. Он позавчера доукомплектовал бейсбольную сборную Квантико, ребята уже приступили к тренировкам, и, судя по тому, что Дерек видел, им вполне по силам было победить в этом году. Серебро — хорошо, но ведь оно только серебро. А баскетбольную команду кто только ни курировал, но она из года в год сжирала финансы, нервы и рабочее время, не поднимаясь выше предпоследнего места в общем зачёте. Спенсер просто зря потратит время. Если ему уж так приспичило кого-нибудь потренировать, мог бы и услужить, погонять бейсболистов.

— Вот только не надо передёргивать, ладно?

— Я не передёргиваю, — медленно проговорил Рид, хмурясь, и взорвался: яростно всплеснул руками, чуть не задев дверь в ванную, и затараторил так, что его просто невозможно было остановить: — Я не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что твоё мнение единственно верное. Без него я и шагу не могу ступить, так выходит? Дерек, это деспотический патриархат, а деспотический патриархат доказал свою несостоятельность ещё в пятьсот шестом году до нашей эры в странах Азии, и в современном обществе прибегать к нему означает полностью признать свою беспомощность и несостоятельность. И уж от тебя...

— Спенс, Спенс! — не выдержав, он поднял руки в знак поражения. — Я не командовал и не буду тобой командовать. Меня неприятно удивило то, что о твоём… хобби я узнал наравне с остальными. Мы вроде бы в той стадии отношений, когда делимся друг с другом всем, я неправ?

Прерванный на полуслове Рид растерялся: застыл с открытым ртом, потом опустил глаза и шумно вздохнул.

— Прав. Но я заранее знал, что ты будешь против, а мне не хотелось доводить дело до конфликта.

— Конфликта? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у нас с тобой были конфликты, кроме этого. Нет, погоди минуту: я правильно понял, что ты вообще не собирался мне говорить? — Рид плотно сжал губы, и Дерек опешил. Он всего лишь предположил, а, оказывается, попал в самую точку. — Интересное дело, Спенс. Вот как, значит, ты мне доверяешь.

— Дело не в доверии! — воскликнул тот, вновь взмахнув рукой, и всё-таки въехал локтем в дверь. Скривившись, он потёр ушибленное место и, уже не глядя на Дерека, пробормотал: — Я не хочу выглядеть в твоих глазах человеком, который тратит своё время на ерунду.

Это неожиданное признание ещё могло погасить ссору. Обычно Спенсер был безразличен ко многим вещам, которые беспокоили нормальных людей, и любой другой момент Дереку бы невероятно польстило, что Спенсер беспокоился, как он выглядит в его глазах. Однако обвинения — тем более, на пустом месте! — были слишком серьёзны и обидны, чтобы просто проглотить их и помириться в постели.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это случится, как только твои баскетболисты с треском вылетят на первой же стадии?

Вскинувшись, Спенсер обжёг его взглядом и растянул губы в коварно-азартной улыбке, хорошо знакомой Дереку по тому, как несколько раз, ещё когда они не встречались, он шутливыми розыгрышами доводил Спенсера до ручки и получал обычно несоразмерную пакость в ответ.

— Мы не вылетим. — Это «мы» неприятно резануло слух. — Мы станем лучшими на этом турнире, спорим?

Взглянув на протянутую ему ладонь, Дерек неожиданно для себя поёжился:

— Слушай, красавчик, ты это серьёзно?

— Спорим, Морган? — повторил тот, будто не услышав. — Если проиграю я, то больше не буду возникать.

— А если проиграю я?

— Ну… сыграешь с нами немного, может, увидишь, что баскетбол не так уж плох.

Дереку стало ясно, что возражать и пытаться свести всё к дурному настроению из-за неприятного дела бесполезно. Спенсер выглядел странно взбудораженным: смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, то и дело прикусывал нижнюю губу, сжимал и разжимал кулаки — вроде бы самое время подойти, поцеловать его в уголок губ и отложить разборки хотя бы до утра, но, увы, в конкретно этом случае дёргаться уже поздно. «Морганом» Спенсер называл его лишь на людях, а наедине — только когда Дерек его доводил.

Наконец решившись, Спенсер сам схватил его за руку, крепко пожал, подкрепляя спор, и, как-то моментально сдувшись, пробормотал:

— Мне нужно в душ.

Он почти что спрятался в ванной, даже дверь запер, хотя Дерек вроде бы отучил его от этой привычки с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе.

— Спенс? — Ему ответил шум льющейся воды. — Ладно, парень, я понял, я всё понял.

Но по правде, Дерек ничего не понимал: что он такого сказал или сделал, из-за чего Спенсер на него взъелся? Да, первое время он, бывало, перегибал палку и кидался защищать Спенсера, стоило кому-то только лишь косо на него посмотреть, однако этот период быстро прошёл, едва Дерек понял, что Спенсер может сам за себя постоять. Вот почему слышать обвинения в том, что Дерек им командовал, сейчас было особенно обидно. Он сказал себе, что подождёт немного. Спенсер бывал скрытен и упрям, особенно вбив себе что-то в голову, но сегодня они оба смертельно устали после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня, ночевать предстояло в одной постели, а Спенсер всегда становился необыкновенно сговорчивым после секса. Вот тогда-то и можно будет всё выяснить. План казался идеальным со всех сторон, однако когда Дерек, приняв душ, вытянулся на своей кровати, ожидая, что Спенсер, как обычно, присоединится, тот и не подумал ложиться. Вместо этого он включил настольную лампу, свет от которой бил Дереку прямо в глаза, и, устроившись с ногами за столом, что-то усердно строчил с видом человека, которому предстояло завтра в восемь утра сдать двадцать девять рукописных томов уголовного дела.

— Спенсер?

— Я занят, — бросил тот через плечо.

Прокрутив эту фразу в голове, Дерек отметил тон, который тот обычно использовал, когда его беспокоили по пустякам, и нахмурился.

— Спать не хочешь? — поднявшись, он подошёл к Спенсеру со спины, зарылся носом в его ещё влажные после душа волосы и только вдохнул этот запах ментолового шампуня, как получил несильный тычок в бок.

— Мне нужно подготовить несколько тактических схем.

На столе действительно лежало несколько вырванных листков из его блокнота со схематичным изображением баскетбольной площадки и, на первый взгляд, хаотичными передвижениями игроков.

— Парень, брось, какие схемы в такое время? — развеселившись (ну кто ещё, кроме Спенсера Рида, мог всерьёз увлечься спортивной стратегией в двенадцать часов ночи?), Дерек коснулся губами его уха. — Мы оба устали, несли какую-то чушь сегодня, почему бы нам просто не расслабиться и не покувыркаться немного?

— В соседнем номере Росси, — рассеянно произнёс тот, продолжая резкими, отрывистыми штрихами расчерчивать очередной лист, — а он и так уже косо смотрит на нас после Майями. К тому же, мы работали тринадцать часов и тридцать шесть минут без перерыва, и я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы назавтра не рефлексировать.

— Это удар ниже пояса, ты знаешь это?

— Меня действительно беспокоит твоё самолюбие, Дерек Морган. Да и схемы тоже нужно доделать.

Он ещё и плечом дёрнул, словно отгонял назойливое насекомое, и Дерек, отойдя, раздражённо буркнул:

— Ну, нужно — так нужно.

Укладываясь обратно на кровать, он намеренно повернулся к Спенсеру спиной, но его демонстрацию совершенно не заметили. Тот как сидел, яростно чертя что-то ручкой, так и продолжал сидеть, а Дерек буравил взглядом серо-голубую стену, пытаясь подавить гнев. Так уж Спенсер и беспокоился о его самолюбии! Беспокоился бы — промолчал бы со своими рассуждениями, сколько Дерек продержится. Столько, сколько было бы нужно. Но нет, если Спенсер хотел провести ночь со своими схемами, то флаг ему в руки, Дерек не собирался принуждать его поступать по-другому — сделать так означало бы подтвердить обвинения в свой адрес. Пусть занимается схемами, пусть надрывается без толку с баскетбольной командой, хоть это и обидно, что он потратит столько времени зря, но это его выбор, и не Дереку вмешиваться с советами.

Утром он проснулся как от толчка на несколько минут раньше будильника. Проснулся один: Спенсер спал, так и не раздевшись, на соседней кровати, беззащитно закинув руку себе на грудь, весь засыпанный ворохом своих бумажек. Обнимая свои схемы (а их было столько, словно на них извели половину, а то и целый блокнот) так любовно, как он обычно обнимал Дерека, Спенсер выглядел абсолютно умиротворённым и счастливым, его даже не хотелось будить. Дерек отключил установленный на телефоне будильник, потянулся к Спенсеру и замер, не закончив движения.

Спенсер не пришёл спать к нему. Будить не хотел? Нет, он и раньше засиживался за книгами, но потом крался в спальню и забирался Дереку под руку. Так почему? Что за дистанцирование?

 

Ничего не изменилось ни в тот день, ни в следующий. Верней, ничего не изменилось в лучшую сторону. Дерек намеренно держался поодаль, делал вид, что не замечал пачки бумажек, вечно торчавшей из сумки Спенсера и имевшей обыкновение выпадать при каждом удобном случае, или его новой привычки сразу по окончании официального дня бежать из офиса в спортзал Квантико. Впрочем, свою работу Спенсер продолжал делать так, что придраться не смог бы не то, что Дерек, даже Хотч, и с чистой совестью, как только наступало шесть, вылетал из офиса с такой скоростью, что некоторые непосвящённые коллеги всерьёз заподозрили, что он завёл себе подружку. Тоже, блин, подружка — единая в пяти лицах, по недоразумению именовавшихся баскетбольной командой Квантико.

В том, как Спенсер вцепился в этот дурацкий спор, чувствовалось что-то личное. Дерек всё повторял и повторял про себя предшествовавшие ссоре события, слова, которые говорил — Спенсер мог ненароком услышать что-то не предназначавшееся для его ушей — однако картинка никак не желала складываться. Не было объективной причины, по которой Спенсер мог бы так на него обозлиться, выкинуть из головы всё, кроме своего баскетбола. Да, они по-прежнему жили вместе в квартире Дерека, но вместо поцелуев, вместо секса в душе или спальне Дерек засыпал один в холодной постели. Спенсер же засиживался допоздна в гостиной вместе с книгами, своими записями, а потом — и дисками.

Диски, кстати, стали последней каплей, после чего Дерек окончательно утвердился в своём решении даже не дёргаться что-либо доказывать. Спенсеру их принесла Гарсия — разумеется, кого же ещё он мог попросить о такой услуге? — в кричащем розово-фиолетовом подарочном пакете, видимо, чтобы Дерек ничего не заподозрил. Но поскольку до дня рождения Спенсера было ещё далеко, а Гарсия, не утерпев, живописала в подробностях, каким образом достала записи прошлогодних игр баскетбольных команд ЦРУ и АНБ, тут догадался бы даже ребёнок. Сообразив, что Дерек наблюдает за ними сквозь жалюзи, Гарсия мило улыбнулась и бочком-бочком выбралась из его поля зрения. Спенсер, правда, этого не заметил, как не заметил и того, что Дерек вечером принёс домой бутылку вина, еду из японского ресторанчика и полное издание сочинений Конан Дойля в подарочном варианте. Он надеялся, что хотя бы что-то из этого заставит Спенсера отвлечься, а дальше Дерек бы позаботился, чтобы Спенсер забыл и о своём дурацком баскетболе, и о не менее дурацком споре.

Попытка сделать вечер хоть капельку романтическим с треском провалилась, даже толком не начавшись: Спенсер реквизировал его старый портативный DVD-плеер, изолировался от внешнего мира наушниками и катал записи матчей на повторе, словно в них была скрыта зацепка к раскрытию очередного убийства. Дерек постоял на пороге комнаты, и поняв, что на него не собираются обращать никакого внимания, плюнул и отправился в ближайший бар.

— Выглядишь как афроамериканское привидение, — сообщил ему Спенсер следующим утром. Дерек к тому моменту уже наполовину опустошил бутылку с водой и проглотил, кажется, двойную дозу таблеток от головной боли.

— Да ну? Это я изнутри свечусь здоровьем. Сплю вот хорошо, вдосталь.

Спенсер никак не отреагировал на едкую подколку, только кивнул и принялся готовить кофе.

Это казалось абсолютно глупым, вообще невозможным — поцапаться и начать остывать друг к другу из-за того, что один не любил баскетбол, а другой начал тренировать баскетбольную команду. Шутка Росси о том, как хороши семейные ссоры и за что он их любит, не казалась теперь и на четверть такой смешной, как должна была — какой там секс, если Спенс на него вообще никакого внимания не обращает. Спенсер по-прежнему вечерами пропадал на тренировках, а дома неизменно с головой закапывался в свои схемы и картинки, забывая обо всём остальном. Дереку оставалось только спрашивать себя, как и где он мог так ошибиться. Да, порой Спенсера с пути не мог свернуть даже многотонный поезд, но до этого момента Дереку не приходило в голову, что однажды их отношения окажутся вот таким вот поездом, который внешне хрупкий и не особо сильный Спенсер Рид без видимых усилий пустит под откос. Через две недели начинался Национальный спортивный турнир между силовыми структурами, и, кроме подготовки к нему, Спенсера больше ничего не интересовало. Даже Дерек Морган.

 

— Мне кажется, я знаю, в чём твоя проблема, моя одинокая и потому горькая шоколадка, — тянула нараспев Гарсия в его наушнике, и хотя Дерек старался не отвлекаться за рулём (он забыл солнечные очки в офисе и вынужден был постоянно жмуриться из-за яркого солнца), он не удержался от улыбки.

— Подрабатываешь на полставки семейным консультантом?

— Эй-эй, ещё одна такая фразочка, и я шлёпну кое-кому в личное дело печать «Агрессивен на почве сексуального воздержания». Я люблю вас обоих, котики мои, но видеть твою печальную страдающую мордашку тяжело даже таким монстрам аналитики, как Хотч, что уж говорить о скромной мне.

— Ладно, мама, выкладывай уже. Принимаю любую помощь.

Скажи ему кто-нибудь пару недель назад, что он решится вынести свои отношения со Спенсером чуть ли не на обсуждение команды, Дерек бы высмеял наглеца, но теперь было совсем другое дело. Спенсер отдалялся, намеренно или случайно пресекал все попытки приблизиться вновь; если так пойдёт и дальше, Дереку не останется ничего другого, как на весь офис проорать, что хорошо, он неправ (хотя он так и не понял, когда же сказал те крамольные для Спенсера слова), Спенсер может иметь какое угодно хобби. Пусть он хоть макраме плетёт, лишь бы не игнорировал его, ершась словно в первые дни их совместной работы, когда Дерек случайно задевал его.

— Всё потому, — Гарсия заговорщицки понизила голос, — что твоя мужественная сексуальность не в силах смириться, что милая сексуальность Рида предпочла другую компанию. Только представь: пять накаченных, мускулистых и тренированных парней, мокрых насквозь после тренировки, ммм! Знаешь, подо мной сейчас стул расплавится, а виноват в этом будешь ты.

На мгновение задумавшись, Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, в сексуальном плане Спенсера никто из игроков не интересовал. Так упорно заниматься этой идиотской игрой он продолжал лишь потому, что хотел что-то Дереку доказать.

— Ты на громкой связи, Гарсия, — вклинился вдруг Хотч.

— Ой-ой, — пискнув, та отключилась, а Дерек, чуть было не надавивший на тормоз от неожиданности, подавил страшное желание побиться лбом о руль.

— Нет никакого шанса, что ты не слышал или не понял, о чём мы говорили? — обречённо спросил он, вглядываясь в зеркало заднего вида на второй автомобиль, который вёл Хотч.

— Сожалею, Морган, но нет.

— Боюсь, что могу сказать то же самое о себе, — без капли сочувствия протянул Росси. — Не сказать, что мне нравятся её формулировки, но с сутью я согласен.

— Иди ты, Росси! — обозлившись, он хлопнул ладонью по рулю. — Я его не ревную!

Не к кому было ревновать. Спенсер со своим баскетболом был словно зашоренная лошадь: видел только цель, а прочее просто отсекалось. Он так упёрся с этими играми, словно всё, наступит конец света, докажут, что Дарвин дурак и это Бог сотворил человека, если команда Квантико не выиграет свой турнир.

— Мне кажется, тебе следует поговорить с ним, — сердобольно заметила Прентисс в тот же день, когда Дерек вернулся в офис. — Многое можно исправить, просто поговорив по душам. Возьми вино, свечи, томик стихов — думаю, Рид вряд ли устоит.

— Эмили, я тебя, конечно, уважаю, но, пожалуйста, не надо давать мне советов. Как-нибудь сам разберусь, хорошо?

Та пожала плечами, без слов говоря «Делай, как знаешь», и Дерек раздражённо выдохнул. Можно подумать, он не пытался поговорить, только все попытки заканчивалось одинаково: Спенсер хмурился, начинал искать глазами часы, а потом заявлял, что торопится на тренировку, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить его.

— Просто так странно видеть, что он от тебя отдаляется, а ты ничего не делаешь.

— Не делаю? Поверь мне, я сделал много чего, но по-моему, его язык тела даёт чётко понять: пока не закончится этот чёртов турнир, ничто другое его не интересует. Рид уже взрослый парень, и если единственный способ его облагоразумить — это дать ему убедиться, что он потратил время зря, я так и сделаю. И дело не в том, люблю я его или нет, раз поступаю так жестоко. Просто это единственный выход, — подумав, Дерек добавил: — И я не хочу навязывать ему своё мнение.

— Оу, — притормозив, Прентисс серьёзно посмотрела на него, — на принцип пошёл, а, Морган?

Дерек, распахнувший было дверь своего кабинета, криво ухмыльнулся:

— Возможно, что да.

— Ну, это действительно твоё дело, Морган, но то, что ты ни разу не поинтересовался, как у него дела с командой, не пришёл посмотреть и поддержать, лично мне о многом говорит. Смотри, как бы это не сказало то же самое Риду.

Рассерженно дёрнув плечом, она ушла, а Дерек так и остался стоять на пороге своего кабинета. Ого, вот теперь как, значит, он просто отвратителен, раз совсем не интересуется делами своего партнёра. Странно, ведь прежде никто из команды не проявлял интереса к его бейсбольной сборной, и всех это устраивало. Дерек же, оказывается, обязан был проявлять недюжинное любопытство к баскетболистам Спенсера. Зачем? Зачем нахваливать то, что на самом деле плохо? Даже если Спенсер выложится целиком на этих тренировках, за оставшиеся полторы недели ему не исправить ситуацию. Видит Бог, Дерек хотел, чтобы всё обошлось меньшей кровью, но Спенсер же не собирался его слушать. Хочет он разочароваться в своих игроках при всех — что ж, если нет другого выхода...

 

Ещё ни разу Дерек не ждал Национального спортивного турнира с таким нетерпением, как в этом году. Последние семь дней превратились для него в настоящий ад: Спенсер приходил домой ближе к полуночи, бодрствовал со своими тактическими заготовками ещё два-три часа и даже во сне бормотал что-то про данки или зонную защиту. Разговаривать с ним Дерек практически не разговаривал, толку-то? На вопросы Спенсер отвечал односложно, иногда и вовсе пропускал их мимо ушей. Понятное дело, что нервозность, сопровождавшая начало каждых спортивных соревнований, откладывала отпечаток на всех участников, но не настолько же. Дерек тоже проводил последние тренировки со своими игроками, давал установки и вносил последние корректировки, однако до таких крайностей он не доходил.

— Ты светишься, словно светодиодный фонарик, сын мой, — усмехнулся Росси, едва Рид вошёл в комнату совещаний, с упоением читая какую-то бумагу. — Что случилось?

— Расписание матчей объявили, — ответил за него Хотч.

— Ну и когда первый матч?

— В эту субботу. — Спенсер обвёл всех воодушевлённо-счастливым взглядом. — Кто придёт поболеть?

Дерек надеялся, что в общем шуме голосов его ответ не услышат, но коллеги нарочно умолкли, Спенсер смотрел на него выжидательно, так что пришлось, прочистив горло, признаться:

— Наш первый матч тоже в субботу.

Прентисс вскинула брови:

— Серьёзно?

— Вообще-то да, — внезапно спас его Спенсер. — Сетка турнира одинакова для разных видов: в субботу и воскресенье проходят отборочные, где все команды по разу играют между собой, после чего четверо лучших разыграют первое, второе и третье места. Составить расписание без накладок практически невозможно, хотя, — он снова вчитался в список, — если передвинуть ЦРУ и ВВС, а «Морских котиков» поставить…

— Рид, — Дерек практически кожей почувствовал разочарованный вздох команды, — ты не сердишься, что меня не будет на игре?

— А? Нет, с чего бы вдруг? У твоей команды тоже игра.

Спенсер, казалось, произнёс это понимающе но вдруг, задумавшись, хмыкнул и выдал:

— Но если тебя не будет на финале, вот тогда я буду зол.

Он нарочно поймал взгляд Дерека, хитро прищурился, в очередной раз бросая вызов, который тот не мог не принять, даже понимая, чем это могло обернуться.

— А ты ужасно самоуверенный тип.

— Это не самоуверенность, а основанный на стратегии, расчётах и математической вероятности прогноз нашего участия в турнире.

По мнению Дерека, оно должно было окончиться, едва начавшись, так что утром понедельника, когда практически весь Квантико бурлил из-за итогов отборочных соревнований, ему просто нечего было сказать. Его бейсбольная сборная впервые за три года не вышла из первой стадии, зато баскетбольная команда сенсационно, всего лишь с одним поражением в четырёх матчах, пробилась в плей-офф. Росси и, неожиданно, Гарсия постоянно перебрасывались комментариями по поводу особенно запомнившихся моментов, периодически к ним подключались ДжейДжей, Прентисс и даже Хотч — последнего с высоты его опыта руководства детской футбольной командой, похоже, всерьёз заинтересовали некоторые тренерские находки Спенсера. Спенсер же… С его лица не сходила довольная улыбка, по Квантико он не шёл — летел, невероятно уверенный в себе и, чёрт возьми, гораздо более привлекательный, чем когда-либо. В любое другое время Дерек бы непременно воспользовался этим, зажал его в архиве или мужском туалете, но сегодня над ним довлело собственное поражение, и Дерек не мог думать ни о чём, кроме этого.

Они ведь тоже готовились к этому турниру. Пик формы должен был прийтись как раз на соревнования, составы соперников серьёзно не изменились, то есть, со всех сторон расклад был таков, что победа у них в кармане. Первую игру они выиграли без особых проблем, но на втором иннинге второго отборочного матча их основной бэттер получил травму и сел на скамью запасных, а в предпоследнем, восьмом, иннинге и бэттер запаса серьёзно потянул мышцы, пока бежал до базы, и они проиграли, с минимальным счётом, но проиграли. Это поражение, первое за долгое время, и потеря двух главных игроков просто развалили игру команды, и сборная Квантико, закончив третью и четвёртую отборочные игры с большим отставанием от своих соперников, осталась за бортом турнира. А Спенсер, чёрт возьми, протащил своих в плей-офф, хотя Дерек понятия не имел, как у него это получилось. Баскетбольная команда была сборищем несыгранных одиночек, Спенсер тренировал их только три недели, как он добился такого успеха? Или что, их противники в экстренном порядке разучились играть?

Разумом Дерек понимал, что бесится от двойного проигрыша — в споре со Спенсером и на турнире — но эмоции это не погашало, совсем даже наоборот.

Говорили, что баскетболистам тоже пришлось несладко, но правды это не отменяло. Команда вышла в плей-офф, завтра по расписанию был четвертьфинал, то есть, Дерек уже автоматически проиграл спор. Уступил в том, где считал себя заведомо первым. Осознание жгло и саднило, похожее по ощущениям на кислоту или яд, которые выплеснули на открытую рану, и Дерек не мог пересилить его, чтобы подойти и просто поздравить Спенсера. Понимал, что должен, иначе их отношениям, к которым так долго шли оба, просто конец, а не мог, как не смог и пойти на четвертьфинал, а затем и на полуфинал, сказавшись жутко занятым на работе. Кажется, Спенсер в эти два дня смотрел на него, ожидая чего-то, и даже пытался заговорить, но теперь уже Дерек не мог его слушать.

А вчера, придя домой, Дерек обнаружил свою квартиру пустой, и лишь смс сообщило, что Спенсер отправился к себе домой, потому что там проблемы с водопроводом. Точно ли проблемы? Или это только предлог?

 

— Морган, задержись, — велел Хотч, когда спустя пару дней Дерек зашёл к нему в кабинет отдать отчёты.

Нехотя он прикрыл дверь и опустился в кресло напротив, заранее догадываясь, что услышит.

— Завтра финал, — сказал тот, не поднимая глаз от бумаг. — Не собираешься прийти?

Врать, что у него завал, было бесполезно. Хотч как никто другой знал, что вечера Дерек просиживал в офисе, лишь чтобы поменьше оставаться со Спенсером наедине.

— Пока не знаю. Как пойдёт с работой.

— Многие идут болеть. Баскетбол и сам по себе популярен, а наша сборная не добивалась такого успеха лет пять, если не больше. К тому же, я думаю, Риду бы не помешал совет и поддержка. Полуфинал дался им очень тяжело.

— А кто в финале? Если ЦРУ, наши никогда их не победят.

— Да, ЦРУ, и у наших на этот раз есть все шансы. Если бы ты побывал хотя бы на одной игре, то знал бы это.

— Хотч, вот только ты не…

— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши отношения, это не в моих правилах. Но в ближайшем будущем ваша размолвка грозит сказаться на работе, и я не могу допустить, чтобы два моих ведущих сотрудника дошли до такого.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, ты не в порядке. — Хотч выдержал его красноречивый взгляд исподлобья и отложил ручку. — Морган, при всём моём уважении ты совершаешь ошибку, так завидуя ему. Не стоит переносить спортивный азарт на личную жизнь. Рид не обыгрывал тебя.

Дерек хмыкнул. Это звучало просто, но чтобы понять и принять требовались невероятные усилия. Он стоял только в начале пути.

Однако то, что даже Хотч уже стал давать ему советы, было невыносимо. Словно Дерек и в самом деле ничего не мог сделать сам.

— Мы оба тренеры, разве не так?

— Ты — капитан и куратор, если мне не изменяет память. Примерять на себя роль тренера ты стал после того, как Рид пошёл в баскетбольную команду. Морган, это две разные позиции. Капитан — главный во время матча, на нём тактика игры и оперативное руководство в постоянно меняющихся условиях. Это — то, в чем ты действительно хорош. Тренер же это стратег, который определяет работу команды в долгосрочной перспективе и изучает противников, чтобы знать, как их нейтрализовать. Мы оба знаем, что в этом деле Рид даст всей нашей команде сто очков форы. Вы работаете в разных плоскостях, и вас невозможно сравнивать. Разумней было бы объединить усилия.

— Я не собираюсь играть в баскетбол, — отрезал Дерек, вставая.

— Никто и не говорит об этом. Но капитан, помимо всего прочего, поддерживает боевой дух всей команды, и мне кажется, тебе самое время выступить в этой ипостаси.

Хотч говорил так, будто не просто был в курсе всей ситуации от начала и до конца, а сам в ней участвовал, и здравый смысл приказывал немедленно прислушаться к нему. Прентисс ведь тоже советовала поддержать Спенсера, однако Дереку как-то не верилось, что его помощь тут требуется. Как это будет смотреться со стороны? Побеждённый пришёл поддержать победителя? Сложно придумать что-то глупее, да и Спенсер справится сам. Справлялся же он до сих пор.

Но разве недавно он не поехал к себе домой вместо квартиры Дерека?

Не дойдя пары шагов до своей машины, Дерек замер, выронив ключи. Они хлопнулись на асфальт с металлическим звоном того колокольчика, который звенит в голове, когда наступает прозрение. В последние дни Спенсер и вправду был какой-то не такой, странный даже для прошедших трёх недель до турнира. Как будто, когда впереди замаячила долгожданная цель, у него открылись глаза, и Спенсер увидел, что от мира, оставленного им ради игры, осталось всего ничего. А когда они в последний раз были близки? Определённо, до того, как поспорили. Дальше всё и вовсе покатилось кувырком: сначала Рид игнорировал его, потом Дерек стал злиться из-за своего проигрыша, и…

К чему они пришли? К разладу.

Его накрыло холодной дрожью понимания, что до сих пор он не замечал, как их отношения балансировали на краю пропасти. А ведь всё время, что они встречались, Дерек не давал никаким обстоятельствам помешать им. Слишком тяжело, слишком долго пришлось идти сначала к осознанию, потом к принятию — ему, с его-то прошлым! — слишком долго убеждать Спенсера, твёрдо верившего, что в сексуальном плане он вряд ли кого может заинтересовать. И что, ради какого-то турнира, который завтра закончится, Дерек всё и уничтожит?

Как там сказал про него Хотч? Капитан — главный по тактике игры? Если так, Дереку до капитана ещё расти и расти — у него с тактикой, похоже, большие проблемы.

 

Спортивный зал Квантико перед финалами игр пользовался настолько большим спросом, что на дверях вывесили расписание. Дерек долго смотрел на него, хотя и по ударам мяча и скрипу кроссовок было ясно, что сейчас там тренировалась именно баскетбольная сборная. В щели между слегка приоткрытой дверью и косяком был виден Спенсер: он сидел на нижней скамейке, вытянув ноги, так что его брюки казались слишком короткими, наблюдал за игрой — его команда, поделившись пополам, вела сама с собой тренировочный матч — и что-то чертил маркером на тренерской доске у себя на коленях. Для Дерека это были каракули, линии и стрелочки с точками, изображавшими игроков, но Спенсер как-то разбирался в собственных записях.

Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек подошёл к нему и встал за плечом. Спенсер как обычно казался вселенской сосредоточенностью, однако нельзя было не заметить, что энтузиазма у него заметно поубавилось.

— Привет, красавчик. Развлекаешься?

Не ожидав, тот дёрнулся и обернулся. Увидев Дерека прямо перед собой, Спенсер сравнялся цветом со своей белой рубашкой и чуть не выронил доску из рук.

— Морган, ты… — кашлянув, он поправился: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Так, пришёл удостовериться, что вы не халтурите перед финалом. Вам ведь придётся отдуваться за всё Квантико.

Широко раскрытые глаза Спенсера внезапно потускнели, он отвернулся и принялся вертеть в пальцах маркер, не зная, чем занять руки.

— Я… не рассчитывал, что так выйдет, — медленно проговорил он. — В прошлом году твоя сборная и футболисты играли в своих финалах, а в этом из групповых видов спорта только мы забрались так высоко.

— Это же здорово, разве нет? Без тебя, думаю, эти ребятки сдулись бы ещё в отборочных.

Похвала почему-то произвела на Спенсера абсолютно противоположное действие: он вжал голову в плечи, сжался и едва ли не отодвинулся от Дерека, когда тот присел рядом.

— Я слышал, вам туго пришлось в полуфинале.

Он сказал это, надеясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, и отчасти попытка удалась — Спенсер хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Ну, «Морские котики» никогда не были лёгким противником, но вся их стратегия базировалась только на двух основных забивающих игроках, так что для победы нам нужно было организовать перехват всех пасов в их сторону. Правда, в третьей четверти они адаптировались и стали забивать всей командой; нашего преимущества едва хватило додержаться до конца матча. И вот, — он нервно сжал доску, — мы в финале. Только меня это совсем не радует.

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что завтра вы проиграете?

Судя по нервному смешку, именно так Спенсер и думал. Всё-то Хотч верно подметил.

— Парень, не надо со мной так шутить. Я зря, что ли, присмотрел себе новые кроссовки?

— Кроссовки? — слабо переспросил тот, глядя на него с таким лицом, будто Дерек впервые признался ему в любви.

— Разумеется. Я ведь проиграл спор, так что после турнира — я в твоём полном распоряжении на площадке.

— После турнира ничего не будет. Я согласился тренировать команду только до соревнований, а вчера вдобавок узнал, что Эндрю Льюис переводится в другой штат. У нас нет хорошего центрового на замену, так что команда просто не сможет играть.

— Эй, Рид, Рид, подожди, — Дерек повернул его к себе за подбородок, забыв, что они были не одни. — Говорю же, я проиграл спор. Я буду играть в твой баскетбол.

Тот неожиданно вспыхнул:

— Баскетбол не мой, и спор был абсолютно дурацкий. Мне не следовало настаивать. Если кому-то не нравится какой-то спорт, он не должен играть против воли. И вообще, из-за того, что мы в финале, а ты нет, я чувствую себя так, словно это мы травмировали твоих игроков.

— Это был несчастный случай! В спорте такое сплошь и рядом.

— Возможно, — печально улыбнувшись, Спенсер опустил плечи. — Статистически да, с вероятностью десять и две десятых процента оба главных игрока могут травмироваться в одной игре. И статистически мы впервые нормально разговариваем за три недели четыре дня и восемнадцать часов после того, как поспорили. Я думал, что если ты не придёшь на финал или мы не поговорим, то, наверное, мне лучше собрать вещи и вернуться к себе. Мне казалось, тебя так взбесила эта чепуха с соревнованиями, что ты совсем не хочешь меня видеть.

Он замолчал, только побелевшими пальцами вцепился в доску, как в щит. С его лица сошли последние краски, напряжение и нервозность засели в каждой черте, и Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

— Спенсер? — обеспокоенно спросил Дерек после нескольких секунд тишины. — Парень, я ведь для того и пришёл, чтобы поговорить. Завтра у тебя такая важная игра, и будет обидно, если ты продуешь её, потому что изведёшься всякими глупыми мыслями на мой счёт. Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты сделал этих ЦРУшников, они задрали уже постоянно побеждать всех с видом, что никто и мизинца их не стоит.

В присутствии игроков Дерек, увы, не мог сказать большего: что он скучал без Спенсера всё это время, что сам уже тысячу раз пожалел о глупом споре, что если бы мог повернуть время вспять, то пришёл бы на каждую тренировку и игру и, не стесняясь, кричал с трибуны слова ободрения. Что ненавистно видеть Спенсера таким подавленным и виноватым и знать, что он был причиной.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Хотч тренировал футбольную команду?

— Дошкольную, Рид. Это-то тут причём?

— Ты курируешь бейсболистов, ДжейДжей, Гарсия и Прентисс увлеклись боулингом, так что если бюро как-нибудь позволит агентам покатать шары в командном турнире, они разобьют всех в два счёта.

— Росси ненавидит спорт, — догадавшись, куда он клонит, произнёс Дерек.

— Вы все хороши в чём-то таком помимо работы, и я хотел… В смысле, я не хотел выделяться. Есть разные виды спорта, в некоторых можно преуспеть, не имея таланта, а упорно трудясь, но всё же не таким, как я. — Голос Спенсера стал совсем тихим. — Наверное, это глупо, да? Пытаться быть, как все, когда прекрасно знаешь, что никогда таким будешь. В старшей школе я был баскетбольным тренером, чтобы меня уважали сверстники, и сейчас подумал, что это, наверное, то, где и я могу пригодиться.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, не веря. Неразрешимая загадка, почему Спенсер так взъелся и упорно шёл до конца со своим баскетболом, наконец перестала быть таковой.

— Ты слышал мой разговор со Скоттом.

— Прости, случайно вышло.

— Рид, я не имел в виду тебя.

— Что же, если в Квантико есть ещё кто-то, кто «физически не подходит для любого спорта, не переваривает бейсбол и которому хватило прошлого раза», — язвительно отозвался тот, дрожа, — то, пожалуйста, познакомь нас.

— Рид, — терпеливо повторил Дерек, дожидаясь, когда на него соизволят обратить внимание.

Вот же чёрт! Тогда, отговаривая Скотта от идеи позвать Спенсера в команду, Дерек думал, что делает партнёру одолжение. Он был уверен, что Спенсер совсем не обрадуется перспективе ещё раз побыть посмешищем — именно так он охарактеризовал большую часть своего единственного бейсбольного матча. А вот тебе и на, Спенсер оскорбился и решил доказать, что он многого стоит даже в спортивном плане.

— Я помнил, как тебе не понравилась прошлая игра, и думал, что ты не захочешь повторения. Прости меня, — сказал он, засматривая Спенсеру в глаза. Тот, резко замолчав, казался ужасно беспомощным. — Я обидел тебя, сам того не заметив, потом случился этот дурацкий спор, и я начал завидовать твоим успехам. Так что виноват здесь только я один.

— Статистически — мы оба.

— Да, это тот Спенсер Рид, которого я знаю, — он чуть было не сказал «люблю», но вовремя прикусил язык.

Спенсер не отталкивал его и не посылал к чёрту, так что Дерек, вздохнув, приобнял его одной рукой и вздрогнул, когда тот уже подзабытым движением невесомо прижался в ответ.

— Знаешь что? Заканчивай с игрой, а то ещё перестараетесь и завтра будете не в форме. Тебе нужно расслабиться, тренер, и, на твоё счастье, я знаю, как это можно устроить.

Угадав, что конкретно он имел в виду, Спенсер улыбнулся и одними губами шепнул:

— Я скучал.

— Я тоже, красавчик. Поехали домой.

А на следующий день, когда сборная Квантико с разрывом в одно очко всё же победила ЦРУ и выиграла свой турнир, Дерек любовался смущённым и одновременно сияющим Спенсером, которого от восторга чуть не задушила собственная команда, и думал, что ради таких моментов и ради Спенсера он, пожалуй, готов был на что угодно.

Может, даже и в баскетбол сыграть в следующем году.


End file.
